


Tuesday

by Louder_Than_Words



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character - Freeform, Will add more tags as the story grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_Than_Words/pseuds/Louder_Than_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Little devil. Nasty creature with yellow eyes. He never fit in. Even the children stayed far away from him! He was just a toddler. But with good reason, he was left alone. Little monster burned everything he touched."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to write about an OC I've had in my head for almost a decade.

_"He was dropped here one night in a bundle of blankets. Held in the arms of one of the hospitals nurses. At first it wasn't a surprise. The church orphanage always takes children of the Lord who cannot fend for themselves. So when I saw the nurses uneasy, worried expression, I was more than confused. Because in the blankets was a beautiful, newborn baby. One that I could see would sprout here as all the other children had before him. We saw his cute little face, framed by blue sheets and an innocence that would hardly understand his mothers death. We saw jet black curly hair and the roundest cheeks just big enough for pinching._  
_The youngest of us sisters took him gently and he, well, he didn't even make a sound! I asked the nurse what was wrong and she simply moved the blankets away. And...of course we gasped, of course we were shocked, but being born without a limb was hardly anything to fuss over. I remember huffing. Rolling my eyes even and then the nurse pulled the blanket more and then we saw it. No gasp, no shock. Just...terror._  
_There, wrapped right around one of his chubby little legs, was a tail. Not from a toy, or our imagination, but a tail. The nurse explained the medical side of what it could be but to have developed so far beyond just a mild deformity was something unheard of, or something like that. It couldn't be removed and when touched, it seemed the baby would pull it away from the grasp. “It shouldn't be possible!” the nurse was yelling by this point- I remember thinking- wondering why someone more calm-headed hadn't brought him. She was so frazzled. She was almost in hysterics when she left in a hurry right when he began to fidget._  
_Of course we all thought the baby was...odd, but he was still our responsibility, and his differences may have been the first we'd ever seen but being a true servant of God meant accepting those of any malformation. His...appendage, as we called it, since he only had one hand, were of no matter, we still cared to the best of our ability for him._  
_Without a mother, or father, or even a guardian, it was our duty._  
_And when he wiggled in Sister Lana's arms, ah! Such an adorable cry left his lips. We all gathered, smiling, timid but hopeful, for our new charge. And when he opened his big, round eyes. Oh, I remember the hush over the room. Sister Kenly was the first to speak. And it was only a few words, but we were all thinking it. I remember, she said: “His eyes...they glow.”"_


End file.
